


The Swan King

by tmwillson3



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Curses, Fluff, Inspired by Princess Tutu, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Ballet dancer Sarah Williams always knew she was destined for more.  After finally graduating with her degree, she years to teach her love of ballet to others.  When she makes a wish, an old, mysterious man appears, offering her a job at a boarding school in England.  There's something different about the school, something that pulls at her and makes her wonder if what she has been seeking is here.Then she learns of the sad tale of the Goblin King and the Raven before meeting her fellow teacher, a beautiful, broody man named Jareth.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Here's another Labyrinth story! I recently watched the anime Princess Tutu for the first time, and it was lovely! I definitely recommend it! I also know kiyomi-chan16 loves Princess Tutu and Fakiru, so I've tried to mesh these two fandoms together with this fic as a birthday gift to her. 
> 
> I should also warn that I'm not a ballet dancer, but I've tried to do a little research. If you see any glaring errors in the dancing, please let me know! I hope you enjoy the fic!

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl. She was a selfish girl, one who wanted everything for herself. Every beautiful music box, doll, and book she could imagine. She adored her mother above all, the best actress there was. Every week, her father would take her to see her mother perform, and she received gift after gift from her mother and her admirers. Nothing was too good for Sarah Williams, the golden child. 

Until nothing was.

One fateful day, her mother left. Abandoned her, her father, and everything they had for someone else, to chase her dreams in New York City. 

Sarah was inconsolable. Nothing her father said or did could make her happy, every gift rejected and thrown to the ground. She hated everything and everyone, especially her classmates.

It had been the day after her mother left, and one of the most popular girls in the school, a short girl who played the violin, passed her in the hall. As soon as their eyes met, Sarah imagined she saw the girl’s face momentarily look like a fae or some other fairytale creature with pointy ears and a pale complexion. When she accidentally admitted it out loud, everyone thought she was … different. All of her classmates turned on her, making her feel more alone than ever before. 

Sarah had once heard her mother describe “The Sight” to her as they read a nighttime story together, and after that day, she always wondered if she had it. She knew what she saw, and she hated that no one believed her.

Worse, her father remarried, and she was forgotten and ignored by her own family in exchange for a screaming baby. 

The scared, unhappy teen took to reading story after story alone in her room. Her favorite book was the last book given to her by her mother, a red, leatherbound novel, a compilation of her two favorite childhood stories, _The Ugly Duckling_ and _The_ _Swan Princess_. 

Day after day, Sarah would dress in her white costume dress and run to the park. She’d stand by the pond, reciting the lines and feeling like both the forgotten, ugly duckling and trapped young princess, talking to the owls in the park because she had always felt like they could understand her as she put on her shows. 

All she had ever wanted was to act, to be just like her mother. Everything changed on her sixteenth birthday. Her absent mother swept her away to New York City. Bright lights, flashing cameras, and the whole world was laid at Sarah’s feet as she watched her mother in several small productions. She knew then why her mother had left, and she  _ longed  _ to be in New York, too. She may not have been the best actress according to her drama teacher, but now she would work even harder to accomplish her dream.

Then, her mother surprised her by taking her to the ballet. That was the night she was introduced to  _ Swan Lake,  _ and her whole life changed when she watched the main characters perform their moving  _ pas de deux _ , music swelling and bodies rising in time. No longer did young Sarah want to act; she wanted to dance, to be Odette, the Swan Princess. 

When Sarah went home, she begged and pleaded with her father until he relented, signing her up for ballet lessons. Her first day was a  _ disaster. _

Never had she felt more awkward and like the ugly duckling as she learned the basic positions, trying to become graceful like the girls half her age. Her flexibility and natural rhythm aided her, as did her tiring work ethic, in order to live out her dream. 

Her attitude, however, did not help her. She was too proud to ask for help, and she responded poorly to all the coaching her teachers and classmates gave her. For the rest of her high school days, she worked ceaselessly, and still she was overlooked and ignored by her ballet teachers. Her senior year, the lead of the  _ Nutcracker _ injured herself right before the last performance, and Sarah was her understudy. Her time had come. She flung herself onto the stage, ready to awe everyone. 

That was the day she realized why her teachers always told her to work with others. Her performance was a disaster. She wasn’t in sync with anyone, and no one tried to accommodate her since everyone hated her. She flailed, and she stuck out. Worse, her whole family was there to witness her humiliation. Her father and step-mother tried to be nice, but even they struggled to say anything. 

Her mother was proud. “You did so well, darling. You were out front and different from all, showing them how it should’ve been done. You shined. One day, you’ll be on Broadway or any show you want. You don’t need those people to succeed.” 

“Thanks, Mom,” replied Sarah weakly, barely smiling.

She had always wondered why her mother wasn’t more famous. A few days later, she watched her own performance, and she realized just how  _ wrong  _ her mother was, about her and ballet. Ballet was about so much more than dancing. Yes, it needed crisp lines and balance, but it was also about others. Working together to create one cohesive whole. She stuck out, and she wasn’t supposed to. 

Her mother had always been off on her own, doing what was right for her and not thinking of others. Because of it, she wasn’t famous. More importantly, it had made Sarah and her father unhappy. Her mother was selfish and unwilling to work with others, and she was turning into her mother.

No more.

Sarah had been on the verge of going to college for dancing, but she realized just in time that she wasn’t ready. She’d double major in it after she changed her major, going into teaching. She had failed to learn from others, and now she would devote her life to it, making sure others didn’t make the same mistake she did. As a result, she attended a large university with a teaching and dancing degree, and after two years of intensive study with her teachers, she declared her second major with much encouragement from everyone. She stayed longer to complete it, but at the end, she was rewarded.

For her senior recital, she was the lead for  _ Swan Lake _ . She, Sarah Williams, had her name proclaimed far and wide, and she had gone from being the ugly, unteachable duckling to becoming a graceful swan, finally stretching her wings, ready to soar.

And soar she did. In a white dress with a bright pink tutu, small tufts of white feathers around her ears, soft, golden wings, and white tights, she was the Swan Princess. 

After her first night, she received two encores. Everything was going perfectly, and then something … peculiar happened. She bent down to acknowledge the pit, all the musicians surprised. Sarah’s head turned to thank them all, stopping when her gaze landed on the first flautist. Just like in high school, she had a flash of someone completely different, of willowy limbs and an ethereal glow to her face and pointed ears. The flautist giggled and winked at her, telling her that music was universal before waving her on, and Sarah thankfully forgot about it for a time as she immersed herself in the roar of the crowd. 

That night, though, she couldn’t help but wonder if there was something to her. Why was she different? Why did it matter? That was more important to her than questioning why imaginary creatures existed, as she believed in those instinctually after so many bedtime stories. She had once thought she saw goblins playing in the park as a child, so why not fairies? 

Every night after the first night was a sold-out show, everyone wanting to see the stunning marriage of music and dancing that enraptured all who witnessed it. Every night, Sarah flew, face radiant and steps joyful. 

But there was still one important aspect missing: a job post-graduation. She had taken jobs as a teacher at a public school, but her heart was in ballet. She wanted to teach others to dance, but no one was hiring, based on her nightly career searches. Even when she did apply, they always rejected her, and she never understood why. Right before her final performance, she peeked out at the audience, making a quiet wish.

“I wish someone would take me away from this place and offer me a job. Is it too much to ask that I can teach ballet and do something more with my life?”

Booming thunder shook the theater, sending Sarah running for her fellow dancers and friends. Now, she knew everyone she danced with, even if she had few close friends, only many acquaintances. Everyone knew and loved her, though, and that was more satisfying than dancing alone.

After the final show, everyone filed past her and wished her well. Everything was going swimmingly until her gaze passed an empty corner. A moment later, she looked back, and suddenly, an old, gnarled man smiled winningly at her. Not wanting anyone to feel left out, she sought him out, shaking his hand and thanking him for coming. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” she asked.

He nodded, smiling broadly. “I never enjoyed a show more in my life. You’re a natural on the stage. Tell me, young woman, have you always loved  _ Swan Lake?” _

  
Excitement flooded her face at being able to talk about her favorite topic. “Yes! As a child, I read the story all the time! When I was older, I saw the ballet, and that was the moment I knew I wanted to become a dancer, to do ballet for the rest of my life.”

He nodded sagely. “You have a bright future ahead of you. Where are you going after graduation?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted, hanging her head. “I have nothing lined up. I’ve looked everywhere.”

“Not quite.”

Surprised, she looked up and saw the old man’s face change dramatically, his small, bony face now darker, longer, and wrinkled, with a long, scraggly white mustache and a bird and helmet atop his head. She blinked, and the odd look was gone. He only grinned. 

"Yes, you're the ideal candidate for the position. It's been open so long, I feared that my school would never be complete."

"School?" asked Sarah, now intrigued. 

He presented her with a card. "Go to that website. I run a boarding school for dancers in Yorkshire, England, and I'm in need of a female ballet teacher. They're tricky to find since your male counterpart is … difficult to work with."

"Oh, then I'm perfect for you," said Sarah, shaking his hand confidently. "As someone who used to be very difficult to work with, I know how to work with and stand up to such men."

"Good. Then come to that address listed in two weeks with every piece of clothing you'll need; we'll provide everything else. I promise the pay is more than you'll make here. I'll have one quick interview, which should be a mere formality. See you then, Sarah Williams."

The old man bowed before disappearing. It wasn't until later that night that Sarah realized what all had happened. She had made a wish, and it had been answered. Again, someone magical had entered her life, but this time, he offered her something much more substantial. How could that be?

She searched online for open job positions, and this time, The Labyrinth Academy appeared. It was mysterious just like him. Somehow he had known her name, but he could’ve read that in the program. If she trusted the old geezer, then she had a job. How had he found her? Why was he there?

She didn't understand, but a week later, when she walked down the aisle for graduation, the thought of leaving her school, family, and friends behind sounded better by the minute. While she had relationships with all of them that were better now, she wasn't attached enough. 

This wasn't where she belonged. She  _ knew  _ it, deep within her soul. She was still trapped, but with this new job, she was sure that she was about to be let free. Start fresh. 

Become the person she was always meant to be. There was magic at play; she was sure of it. She had to understand why she could see such creatures, and if it had some greater meaning for her life. She wanted it to mean something, to be special. She wanted it desperately.

So she packed up everything important to her and flew to England. Her family wished her well and promised to visit, and she left without regret. The further north she traveled, the more she realized that anything was possible. Was this not the lands of the moors, of Jane Eyre and other Gothic, mysterious things? Surely there could be magic here, calling her to a grand adventure.

The two, giant manor houses of her new home were the only buildings for miles in the middle of nowhere. It was the only modern thing about the area since the bushes and landscaping were kept natural, vines twining and covering everything and tall, wild bushes dominating the view. It wasn’t until she got closer that she realized that the tall bushes seemed to have a path inside, suggesting that there was indeed a Labyrinth at Labyrinth Academy. 

The old man of before greeted her and her four humongous luggage with open arms, a boy in blue eager to take her things.

"'Ello!"

Scrunching her nose, she bent over to smile at the boy. "Did you say hello?"

"No, aye said 'ello, but that's close enough. 'e said you were American. Welcome! Come inside. Have a nice cuppa tea" said the boy, missing a tooth.

"We'll have some tea while I ask the interview questions. Thank you for your assistance.” Turning to Sarah, he said, “Welcome. Come along, Miss Williams."

The Earl Grey tea was hot and invigorating, waking Sarah up after much travel. The interview questions were easy, and soon, they were done.

"I'm pleased, Miss Williams. I have one final task for you, and then I'll officially hire you. Follow me, please."

Sarah followed him down a hall until they came to the doors to the main training room. As his hands landed on the doorknob, the man turned to her with a curious look on his face.

“Have you ever heard the story of the  _ Goblin King and the Raven _ ?” he asked. 

Interest piqued, she responded, “No. Should I?” 

“If you’re going to work in these parts, yes. Everyone knows the legend.”

“Will you tell me?” she asked, making him lean against the door expectantly. 

“It would be my pleasure. There once was a brave, noble Goblin King. He loved his kingdom so much that when an evil raven of dark magic came, the king selflessly destroyed his own heart to protect his citizens and seal away the raven. The raven died, but it left the heartless Goblin King alone, powerless, wandering the world in search of another heart.”

A chill ran through her. “Did he ever find another heart?” she asked worriedly, approaching the old man. 

“No, and he never will until he can find another to love him and offer her heart in return. To this day, they say he still wanders the moors, searching for a heart to claim as his own. They say our Labyrinth out front is haunted by his spirit, that you should never enter it alone. At night, you can hear his mournful singing, calling all fair maidens to their death.”

She shivered. “That is … slightly terrifying, if beautiful. Love is such a foreign concept to me-”

“You’ve never loved another?” he asked, eyeing her carefully up and down.

“No. I was always ungraceful and plain, like that ugly duckling from the story. Some kids used to call me duck because of it.” Seeing the pitiful look in his eye, she quickly added, “But now I know better. Now I know I’m a swan.”

“Are you trapped under a spell like our Goblin King, or should I say Swan King? You two would share much in common,” he said, smiling warmly.

“No. As much as I used to think everything was not fair, I know it’s my own fault,” she said with a rueful smile.

“Very good. Let’s go inside and meet your future students.” 

They entered the main training room. With wall-to-wall windows and two floors, it was the airiest room in the whole building that she had seen so far. The second floor was more of a balcony to watch the gym action below, and Sarah was amazed at how many students were gathered. There were at least thirty of various ages, with the three oldest teenagers. One was short and round with a bandana covering his head as he huddled forward anxiously. Another older boy was short but lean, with a feathered cap, and finally, the largest person below was a young man with long, shaggy, red hair who sat comfortably between the two shorter ones, holding them close to him. All of them were surrounding a single teacher. 

And such a teacher he was. Tall and majestic, he floated through the air when he leaped for his  _ allegro _ , his legs perfect angles and body balanced. After he landed, his soft, cropped blond hair and upper body remained perfectly upright as he performed a plie, knees bending outward.

Then he looked up at her, and she was lost. Clear blue eyes stared into her soul, and she didn't know how to breathe. He smiled, showing his eye teeth, and he beckoned her forward with just a slight incline of his chin. 

She felt as though she were in the presence of royalty, even if he wasn't. 

"Is that my co-teacher?" she asked curiously.

She didn’t see the headmaster smirk. "It is. Would you like to meet him?"

"Very much so."

The main teacher demonstrated the next several moves that the students were about to learn, and Sarah understood why he didn't need anyone. He was a perfectionist, so tall and straight that she could've used his back to draw straight lines. He was toned but not muscular, and Sarah had to remind herself not to look at his navy blue leotard and the gray tights for extended periods of time.

By the time they got down, he had finished, and the students all got up. One of the older teens, the one with a feather cap, had a mustache already and was bouncing from foot to foot, ready to perform. When he finally executed the fourth position, though, one foot in front of the other and arms extended out and over the head, the teacher roared his disapproval at the teen putting the wrong foot forward.

"This is a basic step! You should've learned this years ago! Do you want to join a probationary class instead?"

"N-no, I thought I had it right this time-"

"Fix it or get out of my class."

As the teacher made an abrupt about-face, Sarah was unable to resist just watching anymore. That was  _ not  _ the right way to treat a student. Her hands balled into fists, and she glared at the teacher.

"His name is Jareth," whispered the headmaster, pushing her forward. "Go ahead."

Her eyes met his in gratitude. "Thank you."

Feeling emboldened, she marched forward, and Jareth ignored her. Instead she went to the teen. 

"If you still think that you're doing it right, then perhaps you should take a few days to focus on technique. Ignore your teacher and ask for help," she said, causing all to gasp. 

The teen in front of her let his mouth gape so wide that she would even say such a thing. Jareth stormed over to her.

"What right do you have to order  _ my  _ students or tell them to ignore me?"

Hands going to her hips, she fired back, "Because you're disrespectful to them! You should be working with him, not ignoring him and letting him continue to fail!"

"He'll only succeed if he learns on his own!"

"That's wrong, and we both know it!" she screamed in return, unafraid of his raised voice. The rest of the students all inched back slowly, but she didn’t care. "We only continue to do the same thing until someone shows us what is right. If you're not willing to do everything to help your students succeed, you shouldn't be a teacher."

More astonished gasps filled the air, and Jareth looked ready to kick someone. 

"They are  _ my  _ students. They follow  _ my  _ rules. Not. Yours," he ground out. 

"Until I join you," she retorted. "I'm not afraid of you."

He got in her face, staring her down. "You should be."

"I've dealt with bullies like you before; you don't scare me," replied Sarah, getting on her tiptoes. 

For a breath, his eyes bore into her as he glowered menacingly. "You will  _ never- _ "

"Actually, she does now officially," interrupted the headmaster, smiling warmly. "Welcome to Labyrinth Academy, Sarah."

"You must be joking. Her?" cried Jareth in outrage. "She's doesn’t have-she’s a shrew-"

"And good for you. You've never had one actually talk back to you before," said the headmaster gently before heading out. "I'll leave you two to it."

"This is preposterous," grumbled Jareth, leaving Sarah. "If you think pandering to the students will help, go ahead. I refuse. You're only encouraging them to remain soft and dependent on you."

"I used to think like that until I saw what I looked like when I acted alone; then I learned better," she declared, going to the teen with a softer expression. "What's your name?"

"Didymus, My Lady," he replied, bowing. 

"Please, call me Sarah. Allow me to help you."

His long nose and mustache wiggled as he spoke. "Old habit I’m afraid, My Lady. I think he's right, though. I don't even know you, and you're already insulting my idol and favorite teacher."

Body tensing, she took a deep breath. "I'm new. You'll learn soon. Now, what's the proper placement of your feet?"

Didymus started to do so, but when she corrected him midway about keeping his legs straight, he overcompensated and tripped on his feet, crying out in pain as he landed on the ground.

"Now you've done it," growled Jareth. "You've managed to injure him. I hope you're proud of yourself,  _ Sarah _ ."

With that, Jareth turned around, despite pleading eyes from Didymus for help.

"Won't you escort me to the nurse, Sir?"

Jareth ignored him, and Didymus deflated. Sarah was beside herself as she leant him a hand.

"He's too stubborn and proud to help you. Please, let me help you."

For a long, tense moment, Didymus looked between her and Jareth before he finally accepted her help. Even as their hands touched, she felt something in the air change, as though something new had been set in motion. 

It was time to finish the story.


	2. Sir Didymus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah befriends Sir Didymus and has her first brush with the mysterious magic of the place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, all, for the great response so far! I know it's been forever since I wrote any Labyrinth, but I'm hoping to keep this up with weekly updates. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sarah and Didymus walked silently out of the room, and no one batted an eye as he limped out. As soon as the door slammed closed behind them, Sarah saw how much Didymus was hurt, his shoulders and head drooping. 

Wanting to distract him, she found the signs for the nurse and went in that direction, asking, "Have you always wanted to be a dancer?"

Didymus’s head popped up, suddenly energetic once more that she was interested in him and his dreams. As they made their way through the maze of hallways inside the boarding school, he turned into a chatterbox, talking nonstop about how he had always dreamed of becoming a knight until plans changed. 

The first two floors of that building were reserved for all the students’ classes, as well as administrative offices for the staff. Above that, the women’s dorms, including Sarah’s cozy home, were located, with the men’s dorms in the building across the way because there were so many more males attending the school.

When Didymus finally paused for air on the other side of the building where the nurse was, Sarah replied, "That's a beautiful dream you have. If you really want to do it, I think you could. You don't have to be stuck as a dancer always."

Looking down at his feet, he said, "I see no change in that future for a while to come sadly. If only."

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she shook him, forcing her to look up. "You  _ mustn't  _ give up hope. There's still plenty of time and hope for you … and your teacher.” Didymus’s face brightened at that. “I'll make him listen to and respect me yet. We'll get you there."

Didymus stared deeply into her eyes, and for a brief moment, she saw Didymus's face turn into a dog's, with long whiskers, a snout, even fur on his face. He looked so  _ sad _ . When he found what he was looking for, his face changed back, a smile appearing. 

"I'd like that very much. Thank you."

For the rest of the day, Didymus observed her carefully. He learned to depend on her quickly because he had a light sprain and needed help moving around. Jareth scowled when they came back, but he seemed more pleased when the two sat in the supplied seats and watched from afar.

As the day wore on, Sarah took to asking Didymus questions about the school whenever Jareth wasn't instructing. Everything about the school seemed fairly normal, save for the "special events" that happened sporadically. 

Apparently, they had wealthy patrons from the north who came when they wanted a show, and Sarah was unsure how to feel. But Didymus insisted they rarely came, so she had nothing to fear. Still, the thought of being evaluated by patrons and possibly losing her job while she was not teaching as she ought worried her.

Later that night, Jareth spoke to her after all the students left. "Since you caused Didymus to be injured, you can see to it that he catches up with the rest of the class. His friends will help him with his other classes. You'll have two hours to teach the other students in the middle of the day about technique and nothing more. That is  _ not  _ open to discussion," he said, beating her to the punch.

She raised a hand in protest. "But-"

"You don't know the routines they're learning, and I refuse to show it to you until you're there with the students. Since I don't trust you, I don't want you confusing them."

Sarah's face went hot all over. "You are-"

"Looking out for the students, as I should be. So should you," he said primly before strutting off. 

"The nerve of-I'm teaching half of the time after he's better!"

“If you prove yourself!” he called merrily, humming.

Frustrated, Sarah stalked to her apartment at the end of the women's dorms, setting up her quarters. When that was done, she took to exploring the building and outdoors. There were well-maintained gardens surrounding the school, and the only person she saw out there was Hoggle, a friend of Didymus. He was spraying something on the rose bushes around the fountain, and he heard her, he jumped.

“Pardon me,” he said, bowing and picking up all of his tools.

“No, I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone so you can work in peace. I’m surprised you want to do this, on top of all your other duties,” she said, not moving closer to him.

She was too afraid of spooking him.

He noted her continued presence far away from him and his spray. “We all have something we’d rather be doing; mine is taking care of the plants and making sure the fairies don’t take our flowers. What about you?” he asked, spraying twice more before packing up his supplies. 

“Fairies? I thought fairies did nice things, like granting wishes,” replied a confused Sarah. 

“Shows what you know,” chuckled Hoggle, shouldering past her quickly. “Don’t stay out too late; there are creatures out there who like preying on nice, pretty women like you.”

“Like the Goblin King?” asked Sarah curiously, wondering if everyone believed that tale.

Hoggle’s eyes went wide. “Especially him. He has no heart. Well, I take that back. He does have one, but the only parts in it are the sad, angry parts, nothing that allows him to love. He’s unlovable.”

“I refuse to believe that,” declared Sarah. “No one’s ever really gone or beyond redemption, and everyone deserves to be loved … especially if the story about him is true.”

Hoggle scoffed before walking away. “It’s different when you talk to him.”

“You’re wrong,” declared Sarah as Hoggle arrived at the edge of the rose garden. “I’ll prove it.” After a pause, she added, “As for what I want to do, it’s this. Teach ballet. Help others so they don't go through what I did as a child.”

Hoggle turned to face her, smiling slightly. “Then maybe there’s some hope for you yet.”

He left her to puzzle over his words. Sitting down on a bench, she wondered why everyone seemed to believe in a fairytale until the sun set, making it too cold to be outside. When she made it to the entrance of the school, she was overcome by the start difference in scenery between the school grounds and just outside it. Where the school was flowing with life, plants covering every surface imaginable, the rest of the world seemed dead, the occasional bush the only thing to break up the monotonous, colorless landscape of the north. It was as though the school and all its plant life had been magically dropped into this world. Shaking her head, Sarah dismissed the thought and went to bed, determined to explore other gardens on the morrow. 

Since Didymus was ordered to rest his ankle for two weeks, Sarah stayed with him all throughout the day since Jareth barely paid attention to them, other than to tell her something else she ought to do with Didymus. Her charge, however, was antsy and desirous of being closer to Jareth. However, every time he tried to move closer, his favorite teacher sent him back to Sarah. 

After being sent back five days in a row, Didymus fell into a funk. Like a dog that had been rejected by his owner, Didymus's face fell, and all spring in his step was gone. Until that point, he was always positive, commenting on how lovely the day was, or how nice she looked, or how great the room smelled, even if she detested the smell of sweat that never disappeared. It wasn't until the end of the fifth day when he started talking as though his ankle would never heal that Sarah realized she needed to do something. Thinking back on all the grounds that she had explored, she plotted ways to raise Didymus’s spirits.

Luckily, Jareth started a new section of the routine that day, and once she had it memorized, she didn't feel bad about tugging on Didymus's orange-striped clothing. 

"Come with me."

"Where are we going, My Lady?" asked Didymus, not looking up. "I don't feel like moving. I should be watching our King."

She shook her head. "That's because you've been cooped up inside too long. C'mon," she said, kneeling in front of him and offering him a hand. "I've been exploring the outdoors, and I think I found a place you'll like. You can pretend to be a knight."

"Truly?" he asked, looking up excitedly. 

She nodded encouragingly. "Of course. And we might be able to sneak in some technique practice while we're there," she whispered, helping him up. 

Suddenly, the short teen was back to his old self. As much as his body swayed and moved, it was like he was wagging his tail. Jareth raised an eyebrow at Sarah as they left, and she gave the sweetest smile and wave she could while all the students watched, hoping this worked. Once outside, she led her student on crutches into the back courtyard and down a walking trail, ending at a gazebo. Didymus looked around, confused, until Sarah brought forth two abandoned pieces of pipe.

“If we each hold one, we can pretend they’re lances. The trick to this game, though, is that you must stand in whatever position I tell you to, as if we were both in the army.”

She had never seen a brighter smile on the boy’s face. He held the thin pipe with his right hand, leaning on his left crutch to protect his ankle. After an hour of Sarah calling out positions, her voice was hoarse, but his body was still eager to do more. Instead, Sarah rested both pipes on top of the gazebo’s handrails and helped him hang on them since he was short, as though they were crutches. From there, she used fingers to call out positions that his dangling feet could make without stressing his ankle too much. By the time they finished, Didymus was ready to kill a dragon or fight a windmill, and when his best friends, Ludo and Hoggle, came by, both were amazed at the difference in Didymus's behavior from that morning. 

Up until that point, Hoggle had avoided her, save that one time she happened upon him, and Ludo would walk past her to hug Didymus warmly. That day, Hoggle smiled at her and bid her a nice day, while Ludo gave her a side hug. It was small progress, but progress all the same because everyone else still avoided her. 

Every day after that, Sarah led her favorite student outside, and they practiced techniques until he didn’t confuse the steps anymore. As soon as he stopped feeling any pain, she began helping him learn all the moves that he had missed, and he practiced in his room until the day before his convalescence was to end. That day, he practiced proudly with his friends during free time, and all were amazed at how well he did various parts.

Even Jareth noticed, deigning to talk to her instead of regally ignoring her. When he was beside her, they both watched their quickly healing student.

“You have unorthodox methods of teaching, but they’re working. I’ve never seen him do the opening so fluidly or correctly before.”

She raised an eyebrow, wanting badly to tell him that it was partly his fault, but ignored the impulse. “He just needs a little encouragement is all. You have to have some ingenuity and empathy. He’ll be ready to return tomorrow. He doesn’t talk of anything else, of how excited he is to be taught by you again.”

He cringed before making his face blank once more. “He’s very devoted to me.”

“As are all the students. I don’t understand why when you hardly help them-”

He scowled. “Because I’m the best, their leader. What other reason do they need?” 

“Love? Genuinely liking you? Because you treat them like they matter?” she asked, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

He turned to face her, satisfied with Didymus’s progress. “How can you teach them if they don’t fear you? You’ll never get anything done.”

“Sure, you can. And if they take advantage of it, then you scare them into submission. It’s not that hard,” she said with a shrug. 

His look of disbelief said much. “We’ll see.” Then, his eyes zeroed in on her, making the rest of the world fall away. “Good job.”

Sarah tried to take the praise in stride, but it was hard. To see him acknowledge her and admit that she was just as good was satisfying, especially when he looked at her that way. It was the first time she really liked him, and she could finally understand why all the students wanted his approval: they wanted to be looked at and acknowledged like that.

She didn’t blame them.

After he walked away, Sarah continued to watch the students, waiting for opportunities to help. Only Ludo took it, but it was one more than the day before. Slowly, she would win the students over and prove to them all that she deserved to be there. 

The next day started out sad for Sarah because she was losing the privilege of working with Didymus, but she was happy that he could be with everyone else, not to mention ready to teach just as much as Jareth did. When the day started, Didymus was invited to perform the full routine that had been taught so far, and he amazed everyone when he did it flawlessly, save a cringe at the end from stepping wrong. All the students welcomed him with open arms, and even Jareth praised him. 

However, by the end of the day, Didymus was sad again. Sarah watched him look between her and Jareth throughout the day, seeming so lost. Sure, Jareth barely paid him much attention the rest of the day, but she didn’t understand how that wasn’t normal. She had taught more about the basics, focusing on certain techniques and positions with different groups based on the mistakes she saw them make for the past two weeks, and everyone had been appreciative of it at the end.

While she waited for Didymus to finish up chatting with Hoggle, Jareth approached her. Hands on his hips, he peered into her face, trying to understand her. “Despite disappearing regularly, you still paid close enough attention to find ways to help all of them, and none of them are afraid of you. I don't understand how that worked.”

“Oh, I think they’re afraid of me. Afraid I’ll get them hurt or make you mad for liking me,” she said ruefully, thinking of the silent treatment she received from all.

He seemed unconvinced. “It could be. We’re not used to having visitors. It’s been a long time since the last time that we found a seemingly good candidate for your position.”

Shaking her head, she asked, “Is it really so hard for women to stand up to you? Do they all fall over you the moment you smile at them?”

“Some yes,” he replied, giving her a Cheshire Cat grin. “Seeing as I’m the most attractive man they’ve met.”

She laughed heartily at that. “Sure, Jareth. I think your ego needs to shrink, and then you’ll see the truth.”

He was aghast for a moment until he was smiling again. Leaning in, he murmured, “But you didn’t disagree with me, so you do think I’m attractive.”

Her face turned beet red before stuttering, “Of course I do! I’d have to be blind not to think so." She was a little caught up in the cerulean eyes that sparkled with mischief. “But that’s not the point.”

He pulled back, shocking her body at the sudden loss of him and his body heat. “You’re right. It’s not. The point is that I’m difficult to work with, and you’ve managed to find a way to succeed, even while playing my game. Not many can do that. Well done, Sarah. Come here an hour early tomorrow. I’ll show you the full routine.”

Sarah wanted to dance a jig, so she settled for tapping her heels together. “Finally.”

“You may have some future here yet,” he said, walking away when Hoggle passed them. 

As the two began to chat, Didymus came forward and tugged on her sleeve. “My Lady, did you wish to talk to me?”

“I did,” she said, surprised that he seemed in good spirits again. “You seemed upset earlier. Why?”

He took off his cap and twisted it in his hands before staring at it. “Well, the truth is, I’ve become used to spending more time with you. I missed spending more of my day with you, but then I felt conflicted. It felt wrong to want to spend time with you since I have pledged myself to serving Jareth.” He peeked his head up, and when Sarah gave him an odd look, he hastened to add, “In terms of dancing, of course. He is my teacher.”

“I’ve heard you and others call him King. Is that his last name, or a nickname?” asked Sarah curiously.

Didymus looked shocked before he schooled his features to show nothing. “A nickname. Pledging my loyalty to him is related to that,” explained Didymus, forcing a smile. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Sarah continued to be amazed at his deferential attitude toward Jareth, but she was a little pleased that he was beginning to see her in the same way. 

“Of course not. But, you should know that even if you’re never devoted to me, I’ll still be your friend. I’ll always be your friend. Teacher first, but friend second,” she said, patting his hand. “I don’t need your love and devotion; I just want your friendship.”

He stared at her as though she had opened his world. “Do you, do you think it’s possible that someone can be devoted to more than one person?” asked Didymus hopefully.

“Oh yes! I think you can be devoted to as many people as you like. But, they shouldn’t demand it; it should be freely given,” she said, narrowing her eyes.

“Would you be angry if I wanted to be devoted to you as well, then?” he asked, bowing.

Her mouth dropped. “No. I mean, if that’s what you want-”

“I do.” He grinned at her, and she felt lighter, as though she had made a new friend. Despite the seeming difference in ages, he was remarkably mature, and she appreciated that. “Would you dance with me?”

She didn’t see the way Jareth’s forward progress stopped the moment Didymus said that, or that he turned around to watch with Hoggle. She did see him leaning against the door, smiling warmly, and she didn’t know why she had deserved that.

She quickly turned her gaze to her student

“I’d love to dance with you. Shall we do the routine together?” 

Didymus nodded excitedly, and they ventured to the center of the room, only two people there to witness it after Sarah turned on the music.

The two danced in sync, their movements perfectly timed with the music. Each time their eyes met, Didymus smiled a little more at her, and Sarah felt a new energy in the room, her partner’s face becoming increasingly redder with each step. She didn't understand what was happening, as the music seemed to be going slower, and yet, they still danced normally. The presence of the red aura almost tripped her up once, but she didn't want to stop because it felt as though this were important, that everything before had been leading toward this crowning moment. Even Jareth seemed to be a haze, mesmerized by the unfolding dance and unable to move. 

By the end, Didymus appeared to not break a sweat at all as they ended with arms extended, and yet, there was now an aura of red around him that Sarah couldn’t explain. It simply floated above him, seeming ready to jump back into Didymus at a moment's notice. 

Getting an idea, she suggested, “Let’s end this by each taking one more step toward each other and touching hands, to make an arch, alright?”

He nodded, and they stepped toward one another, still in sync. As soon as the two hands met, Sarah watched as the red aura that had been surrounding Didymus suddenly fly straight up into the air. For a moment, it hovered, undecided, and then it floated until it landed on top of Jareth, as though diving into him. Jareth’s blank face suddenly became full of emotion, his eyes a darker blue as he smiled warmly at her.

Unsettled by what happened, she turned to face Didymus once more, amazed to see his face once more looking like a dog, tongue lolling and vibrating with excitement. His huge, fluffy tail wagged as his tiny, perfectly straight arm met hers. 

“Thank you, My Lady. You have done us all a great service.”

A blink, and the moment was gone. The face of a dog disappeared, and the two separated. Jareth was gone by the time she turned to face him once more. Unsettled, she waved good-bye to Didymus who started to walk out. 

When he was at the door, she finally asked what was on her mind. “Why did you thank me?”

Her small friend smiled. “Because you’ve done something no one’s ever done before; you made him smile with devotion." He paused expectantly. "We never thought he would again. Fare thee well, My Lady. I am forever in your debt.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
